Majin Vegeta
by Princess Kitana
Summary: *Complete* This is a 3 parter songfic about when Vegeta got turned into Majin Vegeta, hence the title. ^^ All songs are done by Linkin Park. Enjoy!! R+R ^.~
1. Papercut

Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to other people. And I don't own Linkin Park, although I wish I owned DJ Hanh. *drools* God is he sexy!! Anyways, back on track, I don't own anything. These songs belong to Linkin Park, not me. SO there. All done.   
  
"Talking"  
'Thought'  
~Lyrics~  
  
Majin Vegeta  
  
Papercut  
  
~Why does it feel like night today?   
Something in here's not right today.   
Why am I so uptight today?   
Paranoia's all I got left   
I don't know what stressed me first   
Or how the pressure was fed   
But I know just what it feels like   
To have a voice in the back of my head~   
  
Vegeta knew very well, who the new recruit that Dabura found, it was him. He knew it. He deliberately made it so that he could see the evil in his heart. He didn't hear anything that anybody was saying, he was too lost in thought, thinking about the advance in power he'd get because of Babadi. He'd finally get to beat that Kakarotto. Then he heard Gohan say something with "thinking" in it. So he responded.   
  
"You're the one that needs to do some thinking!!! How could you let a fight with someone that weak drag on so long!? You're a member of a Warrior Race!! The only way a fight is supposed to end, is with one of you dead!! You're too gentle. You make me sick with your talk of justice and fighting fair!! A real warrior doesn't think of things like that!! A fight's supposed to be the ultimate test of strength!! The strong live, the weak die. Strength is everything!!" Vegeta replied. He knew what he was doing, he was showing Babadi how he was still evil, how he still had that evil in his heart. He wanted him to change him into the warrior he was before.   
  
"But…" Gohan said   
  
"Look at Piccolo and Krillin They were turned to stone because they were weak. It serves them right!" Vegeta smirked; he loved getting under people's skin, especially Kakkorott's brat.   
  
"Give him a break Vegeta. Gohan was doing the best he could" Goku said   
  
"I thought I told you! I want this playing around to end so that I can settle things with you!! Shit!! I'm not going to play around any more I don't care about Babidi or Majin Buu! I'm going to vaporize this space ship!! I'm going to finish this!!" Vegeta powered up a ki blast aiming it at the entrance to the next level, fully ready to blast it open.   
  
"Don't do it!! Vegeta. If you do that, you'll resurrect Majin Buu!! Buu's a monster that lives only for death and destruction. Four Kaioshin weren't able to stand against him. He's pure evil!!" Shin protested.   
  
"Shut up!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"If Buu gets resurrected all of humanity, indeed all life in the universe will come to an end!! The Earth will become a planet of death!!" Shin protested again.   
  
"I said SHUT UP!!!" Vegeta yelled, aiming the ki blast at the Kaioshin. "I don't care about how many people die. Or what happens to the Earth!!" Vegeta powered up the ki blast. He smirked, he knew that got the wizards attention, he had to know, he had evil in his heart by know.   
  
"You're not that kind of…" Shin said in fear.  
  
Goku walked in front of Vegeta's ki blast. "Calm down Vegeta"   
  
"Kakarotto!!" He yelled.  
  
"This is getting weird," Goku stated.   
  
"He had the perfect chance to get the energy to resurrect Majin Buu...Why did Dabura leave!?" Shin noticed.   
  
Vegeta knew why he left, he left to tell that wizard, that the knew recruit he found was him. That he had evil in his heart, that he could easily converted over to the dark side. With the help of Babadi, he could finally show these fools his real face, his true side, what it means to be a Saiyajin. He would show them all.   
  
~It's like a face that I hold inside   
A face that awakes when I close my eyes   
A face watches every time I lie   
A face that laughs every time I fall   
(And watches everything)   
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim   
That the face inside is hearing me   
Right underneath my skin~   
  
Vegeta started gripping his head; he could hear Babadi saying things into his head. He knew what was happening. He was reawakening the evil in his heart. As a response from the mind entering, he transformed into a SSJ.   
  
"Vegeta!" Gohan yelled, walking up to him.   
  
"Shit!" Vegeta yelled, he didn't think this would be THAT painful.   
  
"I was afraid of this!!" Shin said.   
  
"Kaioshin, what's going on!!?" Goku asked.   
  
Kaioshin walked up to Vegeta "Snap out of it Vegeta!! Babadi's trying to use your evil!!"  
  
"Babadi's trying to use Vegeta's evil?" Gohan asked.   
  
"That's right, Babadi can charm evil people!!" Kaioshin agreed.   
  
"I don't believe it!! The warrior that Dabura found is Vegeta!?" Gohan asked in skepticism.   
  
"Vegeta, empty your mind! Don't think anything!!" Kaioshin was next to Vegeta, knelt down and tried to convince Vegeta not to give in. But what he didn't know was that Vegeta planed all of this.   
  
"Asshole!! How am I supposed to do that!?" Vegeta yelled in response. He was now in the middle of the room. He floated, almost touching the roof, still grabbing at his head. Babadi was telling him to give in, just to let go, and to let him reawaken the evil in his heart. If Babadi only knew that Vegeta was letting him.   
  
"What's this!?" Gohan asked looking at the floating sayian.  
  
"That's a remarkable enhance in his power!!" Goku noticed.   
  
"Vegeta!! Don't let him manipulate you Vegeta!! Vegeta!!" Gohan yelled at the floating Sayian Prince.   
  
"I don't believe his strength, watch out!" Goku yelled as he set his arms up to block the energy that Vegeta was emitting.   
  
"Damn that Babadi!!!" Kaioshin yelled.   
  
"Vegeta" Gohan tried to get Vegeta back.   
  
"Vegeta!! Vegeta!!" Goku yelled.   
  
"Wait! We're too late" Kaioshin said noticing that the Saiyan Prince was completely turned.   
  
"That's impossible…Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta snap out of it!!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"I can't believe it!! Babadi did this just that so we'd fight each other!" Kaioshin yelled.  
  
All of a sudden, all warriors were in the ring for the world martial arts tournament.   
  
"He's going to have us fight somewhere else" Kaioshin noticed.  
  
"What the heck?!" Gohan looked around.   
  
"This is...the martial arts arena. This isn't an illusion. This is the real martial arts arena," Gohan noticed.   
  
"You're too late Mr. Son! Where did you go?" the Announcer asked.   
  
Vegeta had a smirk on his face. All these people annoyed him. This was only about him and Kakarotto. No one else. He moved his hand up and let out a little energy to get them off the ring.   
  
"Watch out!!" Goku yelled. Gohan grabbed the announcer and set him back down on the ring.   
  
~It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back   
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head   
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within   
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin~   
  
"What was his name...uh...Vegeta! That's it! Take their energy!! Fight as hard as you want, you can even kill them if you want" Babidi said into Vegeta's mind.   
  
"Shut up!! I only want to fight Kakarotto! I don't care about the rest" Vegeta stated, this is what he wanted, and he got it. He got what he wanted from the wizard, this increase in power, that's all he wanted. As soon as he got it, he didn't care about Majin Buu or Babadi, only Kakarotto was significant, only him.   
  
Vegeta looked at Goku "So Kakarotto, will you fight me?"  
  
"Tell me something, is this about Babadi or is this the same vendetta as before?" Goku asked.  
  
Vegeta annoyed with his q and a, he only wanted to know if he would fight him or not. Vegeta pointed at Goku then he held his palm all the way out and aimed a ki blast at Goku. Goku tried to block the blast but it was to much that he had to let go, and he watched at the ki blast killed all those people.   
  
"Vegeta!? What have you done!?" Goku said in doubt.   
  
~I know I've got a face in me   
Points out all my mistakes to me   
You've got a face on the inside too and   
Your paranoia's probably worse   
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand   
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is   
I can't add up to what you can but~  
  
"Vegeta!!! What in hell do you think you're doing!!?" Gohan asked.   
  
"You!!!" he pointed again at Kakarotto. "What are you going to do Kakarotto? Fight me, if you don't you'll see the mountain of corpses grow any larger" He held out the palm of his hand at his side and formed a ki blast in his hand and fired.  
  
"Vegeta! NO!" Goku yelled.   
  
"Well?" that should've changed any doubt in that clowns mind. He should fight him now.   
  
"Babadi!! Move somewhere uninhabited!! I've decided to fight Vegeta!!" Goku yelled into the air.   
  
"Don't do it, Goku! If you fight now you'll be falling for Babadi's plan. He'll absorb your energy, and that's sure to be enough to resurrect Majin Buu" Kaioshin protested, he walked right in between Goku and Vegeta. "Wait! You'll have to kill me first if you want to fight that badly!!"  
  
Goku held out the palm of his hand right in front of the Kaioshin and formed a ki blast in his hand.   
  
"Fa...father…"   
  
"Okay...Do as you wish…" Kaioshin moved out of the way.   
  
"Thanks Kaioshin" Goku half smiled.   
  
The warriors repapered in the desert were they first started.   
  
Vegeta looked around, "You shouldn't have any complaints about this place" he smirked.   
  
"Don't do it father!!" Gohan objected.   
  
"Don't worry. There's nothing we can do to stop them, anyway. Fight all you want…Gohan and I will break in and fight Babidi and Doubler. It'll be too bad if the shock wakes Majin Buu...But if he's going to come back, anyway, I'd rather fight a weak Majin Buu than a fully powered one by your damage energy. And if we're lucky, we might be able to stop him before he's brought to life," Kaioshin said.  
  
~Everybody has a face that they hold inside   
A face that awakes when I close my eyes   
A face watches every time they lie   
A face that laughs every time they fall   
(And watches everything)   
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim   
That the face inside is watching you too   
Right inside your skin ~  
  
"What? I can't let you do that! Vegeta, stop them!! Kill them!! Kill the interlopers!" Babidi demanded Vegeta. "Do it Vegeta!! Kill them!! Do it already!!"  
  
"I refuse" Vegeta said trying to fight off the control that Babadi was holding on him.   
  
"What!?"  
  
"I don't care a thing about what they do"  
  
"I'll only tell you this one more time...Take care of Kaioshin. Do it Vegeta!!"  
  
"I've already said.... I only want to fight Kakarotto.... I'm the prince of the proud Saiyajin! Did you think I'd become you're slave!? Even though you have control of my mind and body, you'll never be able to touch my pride!!"  
  
"I never would have believed there could be a mortal able to resist Babidi after being charmed" Kaioshin said in disbelief.   
  
"Did you really want to finish the fight with me that badly?" Goku asked.   
  
"I've been waiting for this....Kakarotto. I've been waiting for this for a long time…Let's do it!! I'm going to kill you Kakarotto!!!"  
  
~The face inside is right beneath your skin   
The face inside is right beneath your skin   
The face inside is right beneath your skin   
The sun goes down   
I feel the light betray me (Repeat until end)~  
  
AN: Please Review and feel free to read my many other songfics, stories, or poems I have. The next installment of this 3 parter will be put up when, I actually write it. =Þ But it might be awhile until I put it up because of College. College SUCKS!! Anyways, I'll try to put it up A.S.A.P. Please Reivew. 


	2. By Myself

Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to other people. And I don't own Linkin Park, although I wish I owned DJ Hanh. *drools* God is he sexy!! Anyways, back on track, I don't own anything. These songs belong to Linkin Park, not me. SO there. All done.   
  
"Talking"  
'Thought'  
~Lyrics~  
  
Majin Vegeta  
  
By Myself  
  
~What do I do to ignore them behind me?   
Do I follow my instincts blindly?   
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams   
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?   
Do I sit here and try to stand it?   
Or do I try to catch them red - handed?   
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,   
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?~   
  
As their fight went on, he couldn't believe how strong Kakarotto really was. He was surprisingly strong. But he would never give in, NEVER. His pride wouldn't let him, that's why he let that wizard turn him. So he could defeat Kakarotto and regain his pride once and for all. His life was saved from this worthless clown to many times, he helped him. He helped HIM. He was strong, powerful, everything, he had everything but as the years went on, he found himself being surpassed by Kakarotto or his half-breed brat. Kakarotto was the one to finish off Frieza the right that should've been his, the first to become a Super Sayian in 1000 years, a right he thought was rightfully his, and his half-breed brat achieved what he struggled so long for, to ascend and defeat Cell. NO! Never again, he had to show everyone he is and will always be forever, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYAIJIN.  
  
~Because I can't hold on   
When I'm stretched so thin   
I make the right moves but I'm lost within   
I put on my daily façade but then   
I just end up getting hurt again~   
  
Vegeta and Kakarotto were now looking at each other, each of them in a fighting stance, breathing heavily.  
  
"I've been going thru the most intense training in the afterlife, and I guess you've been going thru the same, if the gap between us has been closed" Kakarotto smirked.   
  
"I painfully realized that the gap between us would never be closed. I agonizingly found that out when you were up against Babadi's henchmen" he smirked back "So, that's when I secretly made up my mind" Vegeta told him everything, he wanted him to know why he did this, why he let Babadi change him.   
  
"You mean…you…you fool…you deliberately let yourself fall under Babadi's spell" Kakarotto said with uncertainty in his voice.   
  
"Yes, I saw the power at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Those two henchmen he sent." Vegeta informed his former brother in arms.  
  
***Flashback to the fight with Videl and Spovofich***  
  
"Those people who had seen those fighters in the previous Tournament couldn't understand how they could've become so powerful. But you and I both know, don't we? It was Babadi's magic. And I know whatever his magic had done for those fighters could also do for me. I know that if I allowed my self to fall under his control the difference in our power would disappear. I'm quite please with results. Even if they do come at a price." He powered up a little bit making himself surrounded by a golden aura "I'd say that the end more than justify the means!"   
  
"Vegeta…I don't understand. You never before allowed anyone to help you before in you life. Why start now? Why Babadi?" The clown didn't understand, he just didn't. He is of a warrior race, the elite; he has royal blood flowing thru his veins. That clown cut down his pride. His pride! Pride! The one thing that Saiyajin's base their lives on, he cut it down. When he saw that he had the chance to beat the one who took his pride and cut it into pieces, so he took it.   
  
~By myself [myself]   
I ask why, but in my mind   
I find I can't rely on myself   
I can't hold on   
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin   
It's all too much to take in   
I can't hold on   
To anything watching everything spin   
With thoughts of failure sinking in~   
  
"Because I wanted him to reawaken the evil in my heart. I wanted him to return me to the way I was BEFORE!!" Vegeta powered up, letting the golden aura around him overwhelm him "I was the perfect warrior! Cold and ruthless! I lived by my strength alone! Uninhabited by foolish emotion!" He moved his head so he was looking down "But slowly over the years, I became one of you. My quest for greatness, gradually giving way to this life of mediocrity," Looked up into the sky "I awoke one day to find that I had settled down. Formed a family. I had even grown quite fond of them. Would you believe I almost started to think the Earth was a nice place to live?" Looks at Kakarotto "Do you understand know Kakarotto? That's why I needed Babadi, to set me free by releasing the evil in my heart. He has freed me of these petty attachments" he 'hmphed' "And I'd have to say it feels pretty damn good."   
  
"Do you really believe what you're saying?" Kakarotto asked.  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything. He just powered up and charged at Kakarotto.   
  
~If I   
Turn my back I'm defenseless   
And to go blindly seems senseless   
If I hide my pride and let it all go on   
Then they'll take from me 'till everything is gone   
If I let them go I'll be outdone   
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun   
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer   
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer   
[by myself]~   
  
They both stopped sensing a great power; it only could be Majin Buu. He was powerful, but he wanted this fight to finish first, he had to know which one of them was the greatest warrior, and it had to be him. He had to regain his pride, he just had too. It had been taken, cut, and bruised too many times, for it to end. He didn't care that Majin Buu was probably strong enough to give them a good pounding, all that matter was his PRIDE and the one who TOOK it from him.   
  
"Vegeta, can't you sense it? Lets stop this fight, combined we can defeat Majin Buu and then we'll continue this later" Kakarotto suggested.   
  
No! He wouldn't get out of this to easily. He gave everything up for this fight. He wouldn't give up not until THIS fight was over. "Of course I could sense it, you clown. He's no match for either of us. He isn't up to par, when Kaioshin talked about him that was eons ago, he may have been powerful then, but now he isn't anything to us" He chuckled, not really sure about what he was saying. This Majin Buu was powerful, but not too powerful. This Majin Buu probably could hold his own if he were to fight him.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm not so sure. I think we should go over there and check it out"  
  
"Stop making excuses and fight me!!" He powered up and attacked Kakarotto. There was no way he was going to let this fight end, not until he was the victor.   
  
"Stop this! Don't you even care if Bulma and Trunks live? They could die if Majin Buu lives. Do you care?" Kakarotto asked.   
  
"IF you don't know, I sold my soul. I don't care about anything except fighting you. They mean nothing to me. Absolutely nothing!" He lied; he did say he had grown quite fond of them. What would happen if he let them die? HE did have a duty to his life mate. He was bonded to both of them. Damn him! Making him think of all these things, he only wanted to think of this fight, that shrugged off all the thoughts about them. Kakarotto was making him more angrier, that he charged him and thru a punch at him.   
  
"Talk all you want, Vegeta. But you better convince yourself that first"  
  
~How do you think I've lost so much   
I'm so afraid I'm out of touch   
How do you expect I will know what to do   
When all I know is what you tell me to   
Don't you know   
I can't tell you how to make it go   
No matter what I do, how hard I try   
I can't seem to convince myself why   
I'm stuck on the outside~  
  
He stopped mid-air, he was about to punch Kakarotto, but he felt Majin Buu's power increased.   
  
"Vegeta, I know you felt that"  
  
He grunted, he would never be able to get a good fight out of him, if this Majin Buu was still alive, an idea forming in his head, he responded.   
  
"Fine, let's go. I know I can't fight you if you're distracted."  
  
"Good, I have some sensu beans" before Kakarotto could go for them, Vegeta knocked him out.   
  
"I'll kill that Buu off, then I'll come back for you" He said taking the last sensu bean and ate it.   
  
He would fight Majin Buu by himself.   
  
~By myself [myself]   
I ask why, but in my mind   
I find I can't rely on myself   
I can't hold on   
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin   
It's all too much to take in   
I can't hold on   
To anything watching everything spin   
With thoughts of failure sinking in~ 


	3. In The End

Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to other people. And I don't own Linkin Park, although I wish I owned DJ Hanh. *drools* God is he sexy!! Anyways, back on track, I don't own anything. These songs belong to Linkin Park, not me. SO there. All done.   
  
"Talking"  
'Thought'  
~Lyrics~  
  
Majin Vegeta  
  
In The End  
  
~It starts with one thing   
I don't know why   
It doesn't even matter how hard you try   
keep that in mind   
I designed this rhyme   
To explain in due time~  
  
Trunks kicks Buu.   
  
Vegeta felt that no one was hitting him anymore, he wondered who helped him. Was it Kakarotto? Impossible, he made sure that he wouldn't wake up for a very, very long time. He felt himself become uncoiled from that pink skin. Then he heard two voices, calling for him but wasn't sure who they belonged too. His mind was to clouded from his thrashing that he couldn't read their ki signatures.   
  
"Vegeta!!"   
  
"Papa!! Papa! Papa!"   
  
"Are you okay Vegeta?!"  
  
"Hang in there Papa!...Papa!...Papa!...Papa!"   
  
"Is he dead?"   
  
"Don't be stupid!! My papa wouldn't die from an attack like that"   
  
"But...but...he can't fight anymore…"  
  
"Goten, clean your ears out and listen carefully. Mom told me that Dad's the proud prince of the Saiyajin."   
  
"He's a prince?!"   
  
"Of course. My dad's great! A Saiyajin prince would never let himself lose to a jerk like that!"   
  
Vegeta begins to regain consciousness.   
  
"Papa!"  
  
"Vegeta!"   
  
"Trunks…" he said slowly opening his eyes to find his son and Kakarotto's brat right next to him. They were the ones that helped him. "What happened to the other guy!?"   
  
~All I know   
Time is a valuable thing   
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings   
Watch it count down to the end of the day   
The clock ticks life away~  
  
"Who did that!? Who did this to me?" Vegeta heard Buu yell in the distance, he knew he would come after his son and Kakarotto's brat. They weren't powerful enough to fight Buu.   
  
He looked to were he heard Buu's voice "Trunks, take care of your mother, Bulma. Treat your mother nicely."  
  
"Wha...What do you mean? Why should I take care of Mama, Papa?" Trunks asked, he was a little more than confused.   
  
"You two should find someplace safe to hide. I want to fight Majin Buu by myself." Vegeta told the duo.   
  
"Vegeta…" Goten started but was cut off by Trunks.   
  
"No! We want to fight too! If you fight by yourself, he'll kill you! But if all three of us attack we can beat him! Right, Goten?" Trunks looked at Goten and he nodded "We're really strong!"   
  
"It's no good. No matter how many of us attack him, we'll lose as long as we fight normally." Vegeta protested, he could see himself in his son's eyes, he was proud of him.   
  
"If all three of us attack him, it'll be easy!" Goten objected.   
  
"This isn't like you, Papa! Why are you acting so weak?" Trunks asked.   
  
"That's right, you always have to act important!" Goten butted in.   
  
"Trunks...I've never hugged you, even when you were a baby. Let me give you a hug." He walked up to his half-breed son and held him in his arms   
  
"Papa...What are you doing Papa? Stop it, you're embarrassing me" Trunks began to blush a bit at his father's affection.   
  
"Trunks…I never told you this but I'm very proud of you" He looked down at his son, his mothers' cerulean eyes looking back at him. He smirked, he'd miss them both. "Take care of yourself, Trunks." He hit Trunks, knocking him unconscious   
  
"Trunks!" Goten walked up to the unconscious demi-saiyajin., then looked up at Vegeta "Why'd you do that Vegeta!?" Goten walked up to the Saiyajin Prince and started pushing him and asking him "Why'd you do that to Trunks!? Why?! Why'd you hit Trunks!? That wasn't nice!! That wasn't nice, Vegeta!! Vegeta!!" Vegeta came down to Goten's size and punched Goten right in the stomach.  
  
~It's so unreal   
Didn't look out below   
Watch the time go right out the window   
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know   
Wasted it all just to watch you go   
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when~  
  
Piccolo facing Vegeta; they hear Buu humming.  
  
"Now who just hit me?" Buu asked looking at the warriors.   
  
Vegeta had his back to Piccolo, he was looking at Buu coming towards them "Take these two and get as far away from here as you can. Please hurry. I'm counting on you, Piccolo."  
  
"You bastard, you're planning on dying aren't you?" Piccolo yelled.   
  
"Just tell me one thing. After I die, will I be able to meet Kakarotto again?" He asked, figuring that he wouldn't. He wasn't as nice as Kakarotto.   
  
"There's no point in me trying to cheer you up now, so I'll tell you the truth. You won't be able to. You've killed too many innocent people. After you die, your body will rot away and your spirit will be taken to a different world than Goku's. Your soul will be cleansed there, you'll lose your memories and you'll be placed in a new body." Piccolo told the Saiyajin Prince.   
  
"I see...That's too bad." He wasn't too surprised; he knew that would be his fate. "That's enough. You can go now. Hurry."   
  
~I tried so hard   
In spite of the way you were mocking me   
Acting like I was part of your property   
Remembering all the times you fought with me   
I'm surprised it got so (far)   
Things aren't the way they were before   
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore   
Not that you knew me back then   
But it all comes back to me (in the end)   
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I~   
  
Buu arrives seeing Piccolo leaving.   
  
"Hey you! I won't let you go!" Buu stretched out his arm and formed a pink ki blast in his gloved hand.   
  
"Wait!! Majin Buu!!" Vegeta yelled getting the pink freaks attention, making him dissipate the ki in his hands. "You'll have to stop them after you beat me! Do you understand, you ugly balloon!?"   
  
"You're saying bad things again, in spite of being a weakling! You're cheeky!!" Buu said in his normal baby voice to Vegeta. "Die already! You've really made me mad!"   
  
"I've finally figured out how to beat you." He starts to power up.   
  
"Maybe I should make you into fudge and eat you. Or maybe I should turn you into a cheese cracker." Buu started to clap his hands and do a little happy dance at the thought of turning him into food.   
  
"I'm going to blow you into so many bits that you'll never be able to regenerate!"   
'I do this for you Bulma…and for you Trunks…and yes, even for you Kakarotto' he looked up into the sky, into the distance.  
  
"AHHHHH!" He yelled releasing all his power like he has never done before.   
  
He self-destructed.   
  
~I tried so hard   
And got so far   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
I had to fall   
To lose it all   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter~   
  
  
AN: Well, it's done. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. I want to what you thought about this fic. Good and bad are welcome, good mostly. *Smiles* 


End file.
